<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In which Izzy flint is no match for the Doctor! by Nadiahilkerfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217389">In which Izzy flint is no match for the Doctor!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan'>Nadiahilkerfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Custard cremes, Doctor is super overprotective, F/F, Homophobic Slurs, Izzy flint is a dick, Lets all just give Yaz a big hug, No one hurts my Yaz, Protect Yaz, Racial slurs, Ryan and Graham are on a mission, Thasmin is cute and gay, Thirteen is overprotective of her girlfriend, pure little cinnamon roll, thasmin, they complete it, they so proud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aka, while stopping at the Doctors favorite  custard cream shop, the Fam runs into someone from Yaz’s past. </p><p>Things go down</p><p>And the doctor will not allow someone to mistreat someone as amazing as Yaz Khan!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair, Thasmin - Relationship, The Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor &amp; Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien &amp; Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Yasmin Khan &amp; Graham O'Brien, Yasmin Khan &amp; Ryan Sinclair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In which Izzy flint is no match for the Doctor!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope u guys like this!</p><p> </p><p>I kept switching back and forth between two different writings styles so excuse me if it’s crappy in the beginning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And here it is Doctor!” Yasmin Kahn revealed with glee, “The best Custard Creme shop in Sheffield!”</p><p>The doctor couldn’t believe her eyes, gazing at all the marvelous sweets and biscuits in the windows! She couldn’t wait to try them all!</p><p>“Wow Yaz! Lice-bo Pat-ee-sir! What an odd name for a Creme shop!” She contemplated, tapping her chin with a slender finger. Trying to figure out who would name such a place as that.</p><p>It was odd wasn’t it?</p><p>Yaz giggled lightly, and it was only then did the Doctor realize that of course their was a reason. Every course in time had a reason. </p><p>“Doctor,” Yaz blushed, quite adorably, the Doctor noted, she liked it when she blushed like that. Made her look quite cute.</p><p>“Doctor it’s pronounced Lisboa Patisserie.” She corrected With a kind smile, every syllable perfect.</p><p>Ah, that made so much more sense.</p><p>“Oh, ahem, of course. Brilliant! Ten points to Yaz.” The alien muttered out, feeling her cheeks grow warm.</p><p>Ugh, stupid newly regenerated body, this one was weirder then the rest! Making her face grow hot at random times, especially when around her Yaz-</p><p>-Ahem, just Yaz. Not like she owned her.</p><p>“Get it together!” She scolded herself. How dare her mind think the wrong things! It’s almost as horrible as Pears!</p><p>Oh, woah, no that’s not right, </p><p>Nothing is worse then pears. </p><p>“Hey Doctor? Yeh thinking about pears again?” Yaz interrupted her swirling thoughts of negativity.</p><p>The doctor felt her cheeks grow warm once again, turning it away slightly so it was less noticeable.</p><p>“Uh, I, no! Um just thinking of all the different flavors!” She lied smoothly.</p><p>The girl in question cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrows, as if not fully believing her but allowing it to pass.</p><p>The Doctor subconsciously pumped her fist.</p><p>Nailed it!</p><p>“Well? We’re going in now. Yeh coming?” She beckoned, and with that, the brown skinned girl leaned in and pressed a kiss to the Timelords cheek. </p><p>Oh wow. This was really new territory for the doctors body.</p><p>He could never-</p><p>Ugh, still getting used to that.</p><p>SHE could never remember feeling this flustered whenever she kissed Rose. Or anyone else.</p><p>“Yasmin Kahn, yah surely are a mystery!” She commented. Reaching out and grasping the girls hand in her own.</p><p>It felt warm and flush against hers and their fingers interlocked like missing puzzle pieces.</p><p>She quickly shook herself out of her little reverie, as she was gently tugged inside the store. Her other hand unconsciously traveled into one of her many pockets, clasping her Sonic tightly.</p><p>She never liked feeling unprepared.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow...” she breathed. Her lips remaining parted.</p><p>If the doctor thought the place looked good outside, the inside was MUCH better.</p><p>Walls filled with cakes and sweets, with friendly little tags with names on them.<br/>
Costumers chatting all across the room as Waiters with bright smiles brought them their desserts.</p><p>It was truly the most wonderful place in Sheffield.</p><p>Another tug to her hand and the doctors attention was brought back to her more then friend Yaz.</p><p>“Doctor, I thought you should check this out.”</p><p>With a turn of her head, an entire section was revealed to the Timelord, </p><p>An entire wall dedicated to Custard cremes.</p><p>“Oh my! YAZ! Yaz Look! It’s Custard cremes! A whole wall of em! Oh wow and so many flavors!” She gushed, gesturing fervently with her now free hand.</p><p>Yaz laughed happily, “I see Doctor, I see it all.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go check out the chocolates if that’s ok with you?” She questionedz</p><p>But The Doctor was already distracted, Scanning each and every box of delicious cremes, trying to analyze with flavors would be the most appetizing.</p><p>“Ya, ya, you go.” She mumbled with a wave of her hand.</p><p>She felt lips once again ghost her cheek, in a short farewell, leaving her a mix of happy and flustered.</p><p>She gripped the sonic so hard she feared it might break,</p><p>-And then she quickly shot down that fear because she knows how great she is at building things and knows it wouldn’t break-</p><p>Honestly though, she would have to get control of this new body of hers. Enough of the weird face warmth! </p><p>And then maybe she could tackle how Yaz made her hearts beat extremely fast.</p><p>And how all the oxygen seemed to leave her lungs.</p><p>Oh my gosh BREATH.</p><p>The doctor staggered as she took a very deep breath, slowly regulating her oxygen back to normal.</p><p>“Whew!” She gasped. She almost forgot to breath their. It’s so Funny how humans need that to survive.</p><p>She decided to focus on her strange body later and go back to analyzing the wall of Custard cremes.</p><p>“Their quite a lot of yeh, arn they!” She spoke allowed.</p><p>“I wonder if theirs any Fish flavored ones? Nothing’s better then Fish fingers and custard!” </p><p>She turned, trying to see if she could find one of those helpful attending’s, maybe they had some secret flavor that wasn’t on the wall, Yeah! That seems about right!</p><p>“Doctor? Are you done yet?” </p><p>The doctors head jerked once again, almost feeling like a bobble head, when she Saw Yaz standing their.</p><p>“Oh hiya Yaz! Did yeh find your chocolate? I was about to ask an attending if they had Fish flavored Custard cremes!” She explained cheerily.</p><p>“Oh um, do you need that flavor? Can’t ya just pick something so we can leave?” The human whispered back.</p><p>It was then the Doctors heightened senses kicked in, and she could immediately tell something was wrong.</p><p>“Yaz,” she questioned, “is something the matter?”</p><p>Yaz tensed, as if startled by the question, before plastering an obviously fake smile on her pretty lips.</p><p>“Oh no! Nothing the matter, nothing. Absolutely nothing. It’s just uh, getting late that’s all.” She rushed.</p><p>The doctor leveled her with a stare, “Yaz, I’m a time lord, I know that’s false. It’s exactly 3:02. Now something it’s bugging yeh, just tell me what it is?”</p><p>Yaz winced and looked down at her feet, shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.</p><p>“S’nothin.”</p><p>The doctor frowned, “Now I know that’s not true.” </p><p>Yaz continued to ignore eye contact, making the Doctor sense something was really really wrong. Yaz never acted like this. So closed off and vulnerable.</p><p>She looked up and quickly waved over Ryan and Graham, Something was obviously up.</p><p>And Yaz needed her Fam.</p><p>“Ya, whots up? I was just over by the toffee section, Call me old but I like it! Even if it’s like Grandads favorite candy.” Ryan teased.</p><p>Graham looked offended, “Oi! I know you did not just call me old!”</p><p>Ryan just smiled teasingly. While Graham eventually shrugged it off after a moment, before meeting the doctors eyes.</p><p>“But yeah, uh Doc? What’s the matter?”</p><p>The alien gestured towards Yaz, “Something’s up with Yaz, and I refuse to leave her be until she tell me what it is.”</p><p>The human in question seemed bothered by this, and shrunk down even more, as if trying to hide in her jacket.</p><p>“I already said S’nothing.” </p><p>The doctor stepped forward and hooked a finger under her chin, lifting it until she could gaze into her brown orbs.</p><p>“Now I know that’s not the truth. Please Yaz, tell me what’s wrong?” </p><p>Yaz looked unsure, trying to decide whether she should or not. </p><p>Her eyes drifted over to the left side of the Doctors head, before wincing.</p><p>The time lord immediately turned, “What? What is it? What’s over my shoulder?”</p><p>Ryan and Graham both tried to find out what it was, and after a moments notice, Ryan soon paused. </p><p>“Doctor, I think we should leave.” He spoke slowly, in a hushed whisper.</p><p>The doctor was growing irritated, upset in the fact that she couldn’t figure out what was wrong.</p><p>“What?! What is it? What’s wrong? What’s —Yaz?” She was cut off when she had caught a glimpse of Yaz behind her back.</p><p>Who was now, seemingly trying to hide behind the Doctors taller stature and baggy trench coat.</p><p>Now she was really really concerned.</p><p>“Yaz, honey? What’s wrong? Who or what’s making you look so afraid?” She questioned desperately, letting a term of endearment slip to show how worried she was. </p><p>Yaz just shook her head, looking positively nauseated.</p><p>Her eyes abruptly went wide, and she started to tremble like a leaf.</p><p>The Doctor turned once again, only for her eyes to meet an unfamiliar pair of blue.</p><p>“Oh hello! I’m sorry, was I in yer way?” She apologized. </p><p>Oddly enough, the Girl did not move.</p><p>“Oh my god.” She started, as if staring straight through the Doctors soul.</p><p>“Oh, um, do I have something on me lapels?” She looked up to Ryan and Graham expectantly, waiting for them to confirm it.</p><p>They both shook their head No, although Ryan seemed to be holding his breath, as if awaiting certain doom.</p><p>Starting to become very very confused, the Doctor let her eyes come back to her front. And that’s when she realized the strange girl wasn’t even looking at the Doctor.</p><p>Rather what’s behind her.</p><p>Immediately the Doctor stiffened,<br/>
whoever this was had to be the person Yaz was so scared of, as she could currently feel her hand clenching the back of her coat.</p><p>“Well,” she slapped on a fake smile, “if nothing’s the matter then we best be off then, shall we?” </p><p>The girl once again completely ignored her, walking around the doctor as if she was a ghost, and coming face to face with her girlfriend.</p><p>“Yasmin?” She questioned intimidatingly.</p><p>The Time lord felt Yaz’s hand clench the back of her Coat in a vice like grasp, so she turned around to she could take her hand in hers. </p><p>Squeezing it softly, she tried to send waves of calm through her touch. It only seemed to help in the slightly bit, the dark skinned girl still looking quite nervous.</p><p>“Um yeah. S’me. “ Yaz croaked out.</p><p>An incredibly malicious smile spread across the Blondes face, making her almost an identical match to some type of Alien the Doctor defeated in the past.</p><p>“Well,” she taunted, “Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your, ahem, Friends?” </p><p>Yaz seemed at loss for words. Fear overtaking her in a way The Doctor had never seen before, she felt a surge of protectiveness rush through her veins.</p><p>“Why don’t you tell me yourself,” she demanded, “Since you insist on being so rude.”</p><p>The blondes eyes gleamed at her response, giving a mock little bow.</p><p>“Of course, I’m Izzy flint. Nice to finally know Spaz has some friends.”</p><p>Izzy flint. </p><p>Of course.</p><p>Now it all made sense.</p><p>Yaz’s year of hell was caused by no other then the person in front of her.</p><p>Inexplicable pain, and feelings of doubt this girl installed in her.</p><p>This was probably the only thing in the world that could turn Yaz from her normally confident and fearless self, into this terrified and vulnerable state.</p><p>Oh man, the Doctor was mad.<br/>
She wanted to make this girl plead for mercy. Something to cause her long amounts of pain. She was even considering killing her.<br/>
And that was saying something. </p><p>But upon seeing Yaz’s terrified face, she forced herself to calm down. Her girlfriend needed her. And she also needed to not kill people. That was a moral she was not allowing herself to break.</p><p>“Her name is Yaz. And you can call me the Doctor.” She spoke through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Now it’s best we be on our way now—“</p><p>“Oh man! Is this her? Did someone actually take pity on your pathetic faggot self and pretend to be your girlfriend?” Izzy asked, gesturing towards the Alien. </p><p>The joy she received from seeing Yaz whimper was one of the Cruelest acts the doctor had ever seen in her entire existence.</p><p>“Oi!” Ryan defended, “You don’t get to talk to her like that!”</p><p>“Yeah!” Graham agreed, “Your the only pathetic one I see.”</p><p>This made Izzy laugh, infuriating the Doctor beyond measures.</p><p>“Wow Spaz! After years, this is all you can come up with? Some old geezer, that guy who couldn’t ride a bike, and some Doctor hippy?! If you weren’t a terrorist in school, your sure terrorizing these people!”</p><p>Yaz whimpered once again.</p><p>“S-Stop.” She stated meekly.</p><p>Izzy took a step forward, “What was that? I couldn’t heard you? I was too distracted by that fact that your really as pathetic as I previously thought. It’s such a shame a human life was wasted creating a nothing like you.”</p><p>THATS IT.</p><p>The Doctor growled, grabbing the front of the blondes shirt and yanking her close.</p><p>“Now you listen here,” she snarled, “I am normally a very patient person, but you just insulted one of the best human beings I have had the fortune of coming across. And she is not a Nothing, or pathetic, or a terrorist, or that disgusting slur you used. She is amazing, and kind, and beautiful and a better person then you will ever be! So you have a choice! You either Apologize to Yaz right now, and that’s YAZ, not spaz!<br/>
You either apologize, or I immobilize you, and dump you in outer space. And no. I’m not joking, cause I’m not some doctor hippy, I’m THE Doctor! And I can do things that would blow your mind!”</p><p>Izzy looked fearful, all of her confidence gone, “Y-your lying.”</p><p>This time it was the Doctor who smiled, </p><p>“Oh Izzy, for your sake, you better wish I was.” She then pulled out her Sonic, and clicked it on menacingly, slowly inching it closer and closer too the girls throat.</p><p>“Ok, OK! I’m sorry Yaz!” She squealed. Looking almost hysterically terrified.</p><p>“I’m sorry for what?” The Doctor pushed.</p><p>What? This girl had been causing Yaz pain for years! Yaz deserved an elaborate apology.</p><p>“I’m sorry for calling you names! And turning the school on you! And making fun of you for being a lesbian and a Muslim! I’m sorry! Now let me GO!”  She shrieked.</p><p>The doctor pretended to let go, and then grabbed the shirt real tight, leaning in till her eyes were all Izzy saw.</p><p>“Now you think about how scared you are right now, “ she whispered, “multiply that by ten, and maybe, just maybe you can scratch the surface of the hell you put Yaz through. And if I ever see you hurting her again, I WILL come back, and I WILL dump you in space yeh hear me?” </p><p>“Yes, yes I hear you!” The blonde nodded like a bobblehead on steroids.</p><p>“Good.” </p><p>and with that, the doctor let Izzy go, watching her scamper off to whatever corner she was skulking in.</p><p>She immediately turned to Yaz, who’s legs were shaking violently. The Doctor managed to wrap an arm around her waist just as her knees buckled.</p><p>“Hey, hey, your ok. Your ok. She’s gone. I’m here Love,” she soothed, waiting till Yaz was stabilized before letting go.</p><p>But honestly, the human looked like she had just ran a marathon.</p><p>In hell.</p><p>While being chased by a swarm of cyber man.</p><p>And being shot at by Daleks.</p><p>“Hey,” she reached out, trailing Yaz’s cheek with her thumb, “Your ok.”</p><p>The human nodded, still trying to process what just happened.</p><p>“Oh Doctor.” </p><p>And with that Yaz collapsed into the time-lords arms, hugging her with such a grip, she had to continuously remind herself to breath. </p><p>“Hey,” the Doctor soothed, running a hand up and down the shaking girls back as she cried, “It’s ok. I’m here. I’m here. You never have to worry about her again.</p><p>Graham and Ryan stood their awkwardly, not really knowing if they should join the hug or not. The Doctor nodded towards the wall of chocolates and they seemed to get the idea, quickly running off to do their job, aka anything to make Yaz happy once again.</p><p>After a while the sobs turned to small hiccups, and she finally pulled away from the doctors hug.</p><p>“Do you want to go back to the Tardis?” She questioned gently.</p><p>Yaz rubbed at her eyes, trying to get rid of all traces of tears. </p><p>“B-but you didn’t get your custard cremes?”</p><p>“Oh Yaz!” The Doctor snorted, “Your far more important then any silly Creme! I’d go a whole generation without them if it meant you were happy every day!”</p><p>This thankfully got Yaz to crack a smile once again, looking at the Doctor with such love that she felt her face heat up again.</p><p>“Thank you Doctor.” The human whispered. </p><p>The alien leaned down and pressed a kiss to the Muslims lips.</p><p>“Anything for you Yaz. You are definitely not a waste of a human life. Honestly, it’s Izzy who’s probably the waste.” </p><p>This got the human to laugh, putting her more at ease.</p><p>Ryan and Graham came speed walking back, their bag filled with chocolate.</p><p>“Mission accomplished Doctor!” They both cheered, while Ryan did a mock salute.</p><p>The doctor giggled and returned the solute.</p><p>“Now,” she leaned down till her lips ghosted over Yaz’s ear, “How about we go back to the Tardis and eat chocolate till we feel sick?”</p><p>Yaz smiled, and nodded great full.</p><p>“Ok then Fam! Off to the Tardis we go!” She clapped.</p><p>Ryan and Graham stepped ahead, leading the way. While Yaz tried to walk forward. Although looking very unsteady.</p><p>“Hey, Yaz,” the Doctor called out, catching up with her, “Would yeh be good with climbing on my back, here? I’m ‘fraid yer gonna hurt yehself walking like that.” </p><p>Yaz bit her lip, nodding after a few seconds.</p><p>Confirmation being all she needed, Doctor quickly swung the human till she was applied tightly on her back, with no risk of her dropping her fragile human body.</p><p>“Thanks again.” The brown skinned girl whispered into the Doctors ear from her back.</p><p>“Always.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the two left the best place in Sheffield, heading towards the Tardis.<br/>
One feeling proud, and the other protected. And both very very in love.</p><p> </p><p>(Also Ryan and Graham totally secretly bought a box of Fish flavored custard cremes for the Doctor without her knowing.)</p><p> </p><p>She hated it.</p><p>“Damn this new body!!!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love thasmin so much </p><p>Hope u liked this!</p><p>Also fun fact : the Custard creme place I mentioned is a real place in Sheffield!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>